Servant of Evil 699618
by Kazushin
Summary: Based on the song Servant of Evil from Kagamine Len. Pairings: Mukuro x Chrome x Hibari  699618


This is another fanfic of mine... Hope you will like it... And I do not own the KHR!

Italics: The song lyrics  
>Bold: Chrome's POV. The story<br>Bold and Italics: interaction or action

* * *

><p><em>You are the princess, I am the servant<br>_**Mukuro-sama is my master, I'm your servant**

_Destiny divided, Pitiful twins  
><em>**Our fates has been divided for us, the pitiful twins  
><strong>

_To protect you, For that, I shall even become an evil person  
><em>**For you, Mukuro-sama, I shall become evil to protect you**

* * *

><p><em>We were born in expectation, The church bell blessed us<br>_**When we were born, we were expected to have expectations. The church bell had blessed us.**

_For selfish adults' reasons, Our future was ripped in two  
><em>**Because of our parents selfish reason, our future was ripped in two.**

* * *

><p><em>Even if everything in the world, Becomes your enemy<br>_**If Boss and everyone becomes your enemy,**

_I will protect you, so, You just stay there smiling and laughing  
><em>**I will protect you with all my life. So, just keep on smiling and laughing**

* * *

><p><em>You are the princess, I am the servant<br>_**Mukuro-sama is my master, I'm your servant**

_Destiny divided, Pitiful twins  
><em>**Our fates has been divided for us, the pitiful twins**

_To protect you, For that, I shall even become an evil person  
><em>**For you, Mukuro-sama, I shall become evil to protect you**

* * *

><p><em>When I visited the neighboring country<br>_**One day, I was walking around the Nami-Middle School**

_I happened to see a green girl walking in the city  
><em>**By chance, I saw a raven-haired boy walking in the area**

_With her kind voice and smiling face,  
><em>**By his deep voice and cool face**

_I fell in love at first sight  
><em>**I had fallen for him at first sight**

* * *

><p><em>But the princess wishes that girl to die<br>_**But if Mukuro-sama wishes that boy to die.**

_I will answer that  
><em>**I will follow whatever he wishes.**

_Why? My tears wont stop  
><em>**But I don't understand why my tears won't stop flowing...**

* * *

><p><em>You are my princess, I am the servant<em>  
><strong>Mukuro-sama is my master, I'm the servant<strong>

_Destiny divided lovely twins_  
><strong>Destiny divided for the lovely twins.<strong>

_"Today's snack is brioche"_  
><strong>When I said, "Today's snack is brioche"<strong>

_You laugh, Laugh innocently_  
><strong>You laugh, a laugh that was ever so kind<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Soon this country will probably end. By the hands of angry citizens<br>_**Before long, the angry Mafia will probably overthrow us.**

_Even if we rightly deserve this, I will still defy them  
><em>**Even if we truly deserve this, I will tempt this fate and defy them.**

_"Here, I will lend you my clothes."  
><em>**"Mukuro-sama, this is a segno ring to remove your presence."**

_"Wear this and escape immediately."  
><em>**"Please wear and activate the ring power. And escape immediately."**

_"It'll be alright, we're twins. No one will notice."  
><em>**"It'll be alright, Mukuro-sama. Because we're twins, definitely no one will notice."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mukuro: Don't go, Nagi! *stretches his hand out*<em>**

**_Nagi: Please don't worry, Mukuro-sama_**

* * *

><p><em>I am the princess, You are the fugitive<br>_**I am you, You are me**

_Destiny divided Sad twins  
><em>**Our destiny divided for the sad twins**

_If you are proclaimed as evil, then I also have the same evil blood running through these_ _veins.  
><em>**If Mukuro-sama proclaimed himself as evil, then I too, have the same evil blood running through these veins.**

* * *

><p><em>A long time ago, in a certain place,<br>_**Mukuro: *grits his teeth* Nagi... *notices a flower veil***

_Evil people lived in a kingdom, and there ruling over all at the throne  
><em>**Mukuro: This... *remembers***

_was my very lovely sibling.  
><em>**Mukuro: *wears a cloak; picks the veil up; runs off* NAGI!**

* * *

><p><em>Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will still protect you<br>_**Mukuro: *getting through all the crowds* "Nagi!"  
><strong>**Nagi: *lying on the ground being chained* "Ah, the sky is so wide"**

_So you just be somewhere laughing and smiling  
><em>**Nagi: *smiles* "I'm sure that Mukuro is somewhere far away from here, smiling and laughing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*cuts Nagi head off*<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>You are the Princess, I am the servant<br>_**Mukuro: *tears roll down from his eye* "Nagi..."**

_Destiny divided, Pitiful twins  
><em>***Crowds slowly dispersed*  
><strong>**Mukuro: *crying* Nagi... *holding the veil tightly***

_If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you  
><em>**Mukuro: NAGI!**

_If I could be born again, I hope you'd play with me then  
><em>**Chrome: *appears* Mukuro-sama *passes the veil to him*  
><strong>**Mukuro: *shocked; smiles* Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this. Hope you will leave some reviews?<p> 


End file.
